


Ruffle My Feathers Way Down My Wings

by arxettutissimanobis



Series: New in Town [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Study, Gen, mentions of low self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxettutissimanobis/pseuds/arxettutissimanobis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, during the summer after graduation, Michael will <i>look</i> at Castiel. The worst is when Michael narrows his eyes, perceiving some fault deep inside Castiel, and <i>frowns</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffle My Feathers Way Down My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore why Castiel is a bit uptight at the beginning of my fic _Love is Another Country_ and this is what came to me. I'm sorry. ;)
> 
> Title from _Life is Good_ from the _New in Town_ soundtrack.

Sometimes, during the summer after graduation, Michael will _look_ at Castiel. His gaze lingers, roaming from Castiel’s wild, uncontrollable hair, to his ratty t-shirt and paint-splattered jeans hanging loosely off his frame, to his calloused fingers. Feeling all the intensity of his brother’s scrutiny, Castiel will do his best to resist fidgeting, but he just knows that everything about his appearance displeases Michael. The worst is when Michael narrows his eyes, perceiving some fault deep inside Castiel, and _frowns_.   
  
Castiel’s hair has invariably looked like he just rolled out of bed; now, he tries out dozens of types of hair products until he finds that perfect (outrageously expensive) brand that tames the curls, the fly-aways and the cowlicks, meticulously styling his hair into an immovable mass on top of his head.  
  
Of all his siblings save Gabriel, Castiel has always had the worst fashion sense. An artistic, free-spirited nature does not lend itself to being well-dressed, after all. But he applies himself, building a fashionable wardrobe as he learns what looks good on his body, as well as learning the value of a dependable tailor.  
  
The chastising glances Castiel gets during lunchtime at the office send him on a quest to reevaluate his diet. While he never lacked funds during school and wasn’t required to subsist on ramen and mac & cheese like a few of his friends, he had been so busy catching up after changing his major during his third year that he fell into the habit of eating fast food and frozen meals that could be prepared quickly, so as to interfere with studying as little as possible. Now Michael recommends cutting back on all the “empty calories” and hands him a membership card for the gym on the third floor of their headquarters.  
  
Each morning, Castiel looks in the mirror and sees all the flaws Michael's exacting gaze has picked out reflected back at him. He follows a regimented schedule of exercise, work and sleep, until every aspect of his life is under control and he feels as though he might finally have his brother’s approval and be worthy of his parent’s legacy.   
  
It’s only years later - long after the tumult surrounding Elysium Clothing’s corporate scandal has subsided, and Cas is happily running his own company, as well as playing his cello again - that Michael yet again narrows his eyes at him and _frowns_ and Castiel can't ignore it anymore; he needs to know. Even though Cas has relaxed his routine quite a bit and doesn't use half as much hair gel anymore, he's comfortable enough with himself now to be confident that there’s nothing about his appearance or his lifestyle or his professionalism that Michael disapproves of, so why is the man always looking at him like that?  
  
“I frown at you?” Michael responds, apparently unaware of his own facial expressions. “I’m sorry, Castiel. I was just thinking about how much you remind me of our mother.”


End file.
